Lights
by danieloquence
Summary: a oneshot based on the Journey song of the same name. No lyrics, just good oldfashioned DS fluff, with a little bit of gorillas and Paulina thrown into the mix. Enjoy!


Lights; _A DP one-shot.  
_by Dani, alias Charli Jay

_Note: I wrote this one about two years ago, but I brought it back to life, minus the lyrics, so you could enjoy it and so I wouldn't be disobeying the rules. If you like it, or have helpful suggestions, leave reviews. Enjoy!_

_HOW DID I GET MYSELF INTO THIS MESS?_ Danny Fenton thought to himself as he ran after the always-radiant Paulina in the mall. When people say 'shopping spree', they fail to mention how similar it is to a shark's feeding frenzy. You get in the way - you get hurt. Hadn't he learned his lesson once already with this girl? His embarrassment and pain only increased as they passed every girlie shop's window. Every store came with a squeal, and they both stopped with a halt so Paulina could run in and max out her daddy's credit cards. But what could Danny do? Sam and Tucker had gone to the zoo, and Danny was sick of gorillas and butt scratching. And of course, there was the little detail that Paulina WAS the most beautiful and wanted girl in all of Casper High. 'NO' was not an option. Danny sighed and wished he had more of a backbone when it came to beautiful girls. He could always tell Sam no. What was up with that? She wasn't bad looking or anything… a hint of red poked at Danny's cheeks at the thought. _Bad Danny, bad!_ He scolded himself. Sam was NOT his girlfriend. She was his BEST friend. There WAS a difference. But the fact that since springtime had rolled around everybody was pairing off worse than Noah's Ark didn't help his thoughts either. Paulina? Yeah right. Danny Fenton and Paulina… not exactly a match made in heaven. But he could dream. And his daydreams helped keep Sam off of his mind – momentarily.

Sam squirmed in her seat nervously at the dolphin show. Mr. Fenton was right – soda goes right through you! "Excuse me, Tucker," she whispered to her dark-skinned guy friend. "Right, oh bladder-filled one!" Tucker said – a little too loudly. Sam smacked his head and scooted out of their row quickly. A huge spray of water landed with a huge _splash _that didn't help Sam out at ALL. She now bolted out of the auditorium and into the girls' restroom. When she had finished and was reaching for a paper towel, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She liked what she saw – dark hair, violet eyes, nice smile. How come her individuality wasn't attracting guys like sugar does ants? She sighed and crumpled the brown paper up and it stuck between her fingers, as it broke apart. _Darn zoo,_ she thought miserably. _Haven't they ever heard of air dryers? _She threw the remnants of the sticky brown paper in the big, dirty trash can and frowned. She was here with one of her best friends, and still she felt empty. Was it because Danny wasn't there? Why should that matter anyway? _Maybe because he's out having the time of this life with PAULINA while I'm watching dolphins and waiting for six o clock to roll around when I can go home… _and with that, she threw the last piece of recycled paper and it hit the wall – and stuck there.

"Coming, Paulina," Danny said, miserably, as a shirt was thrown at his head. Paulina clasped her hands together and placed them on her shoulder, closing her eyes and grinning perfectly. She posed like this often, and her right leg popped up perkily. Danny resisted the urge to choke.

"I just LOVE shopping! It's so much FUN!" she giggled. Danny forced a gigantic smile and Paulina pranced off to a dressing room. Danny breathed a sigh of relief and fell into a nearby chair.

"I remember my first girlfriend," said an older male's voice nearby. Danny assumed he was talking to him and protested.

"But, she's not my…"

The store manager cut him off short. "I did everything in my power to keep her around," he sighed.

"But Paulina isn't my…" Danny tried again.

"And then she CRUSHED me like a BUG in the dirt because of some PRETTY boy who was RICHER than I was!" the man bashed his fist on his desk. Danny blinked once and stared at him blankly. The man cleared his throat and smiled politely at Danny.

"I'm sure you two will be very happy together though. While it lasts. Now, dating somebody you've known for a long time makes more sense though. That way, you know a lot about them and can relate to them better," the man coached. Danny looked at him and blushed deeply. "But that's none of my business! Have a nice day!" the man rushed back into the stock room where he began yelling at some kids slacking off. Danny put his head in his hands and let his dark black hair poke out through his fingers.

"AH-HEM," came a loud throat-clearing nearby. Paulina was standing in a pink blouse that six other girls close by were wearing.

"What do you think?" she asked with a bubbly voice that made him want to hurl all of a sudden.

"You know, Paulina," he began. "I think I'm going to the zoo." Danny told her. And leaving her there, bewildered, he walked out of Spacey's and out of the mall – running towards the City Zoo.

The sun was setting and there was a sudden chill in the air as Danny neared the entrance. The guards seemed to be closing up early, for unknown reasons to him. "Um, excuse me, why are you locking that door?" Danny asked nervously. "Some crazy lunatic let Sampson loose again," the heavyset guard rolled his eyes. The other guard was now dragging a dark-haired girl away from the exhibits.

"ONE DAY, you all will realize how MAJESTIC and BEAUTIFUL Sampson is! ONE DAY WE WILL HAVE OUR VENGEANCE!" the girl yelled. Danny stared at her blankly, and she saw him and laughed nervously – it sounded like a hiccup.

"You know her?" the first guard asked him. Danny looked at her and smirked, and his grin was returned with a look to kill.

"Yeah, I know her. Come on home, Sam." Danny laughed at her. The second guard freed her hands and gave her a nudge towards Danny – a not-so-gentle nudge at that.

"Watch it!" she scolded – and tripped on the sidewalk. Her quick loss of balance landed her right in Danny's arms.

"We've got to stop meeting like this," Sam mimicked Paulina's voice, smiling at him teasingly.

"If you talk like that again, I will drop you." Danny threatened. Sam rolled her eyes and tried his patience with another imitation. And right on cue, he dropped her on her butt and ran.

"HEY!" she screamed and ran after him. They ran like that for seven blocks, where they stopped, out of breath.

"Where's Tuck?" Danny asked, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Got kicked out two hours ago for eating too many of their sampler corndogs. So it's just me and you," she laughed softly. The sun tossed shades of pink and orange across the darkening sky as the pair walked towards their string of houses. A fabulous 80's song was playing in Sam's head, and she sang softly.

She didn't realize how loudly she was singing when Danny joined in. And he sang well, she had to admit. She looked down and swatted at him.

"So does this make us a duet?" he asked her, smiling simply.

She toyed with a string on her skirt.

"Sure, as long as we don't take Tucker on as a roadie." Sam laughed.

"Deal," Danny grinned at her. They were drawing dangerously close to their houses, and decided to finish their song together.

The blend of their voices sent shivers down Sam's spine. She hadn't ever really sang with Danny before, and something about today was so oddly perfect that she just couldn't help but enjoy it a bit too much. Something drew her closer to him as the stars began to wink at them overhead. They were out of view of everybody else, and Sam took a breath and wrapped her arms around Danny. He jumped at bit at her touch, and slowly – carrrrefully – returned the embrace. They just kind of stood there like that for a few moments. Sam closed her eyes and Danny had butterflies all over again, just like the night at the dance. A loud clearing of somebody's throat interrupted the perfect moment, and the pair (still embracing) turned to see Tucker tapping his foot. Blushing 60 shades of red, Danny and Sam threw their arms from around each other and behind their separate backs.

"May I cut in?" Tucker smirked.

"YES!" they both squeaked.

"JUST friends, huh?" Tucker wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh shut up Tucker! Friends hug – I've hugged YOU before," Sam rolled her eyes and sloughed it off.

"Yeah, but not like THAT!" Tucker exclaimed, his eyes practically bulging out of his head.

"That's enough Tuck," Danny warned, feeling a blush coming on.

"Oh, it didn't look like enough! Maybe I should leave you two alone…" Tucker teased.

And with that, another chase scene ensued.


End file.
